


Better Out Than In

by Nevanna



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the car accident, Trish tries to be there for Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Out Than In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the "barricade" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

On the first anniversary of the car crash, Jessica barricades herself in her room. When Trish knocks on the door, she’s met with a ragged, “I told you to get the hell -”

“It’s me,” Trish says, figuring that her mother has already made her own try at communication. “I was wondering if you needed anything.”

“Don’t you have some autographs to sign, Patsy?” Jessica sneers.

Trish knows what it’s like to be feeling so much that she can’t separate sadness from rage, and barely see any way out that doesn’t involve more pain. She also knows what kind of response she’ll get if she tries to say any of that to Jessica. “Yeah, I'm thinking of making yours out to ‘Jessica Jones, Most Pissed-Off Chick in the Tri-State Area.’”

“Don’t you forget it.” A minute of silence passes. Then Jessica says, “If you try one of your cutesy little speeches on me, I’ll throw you out the window. I remember that _very special episode_ of your show.”

“Me, too. It was pretty gross.” Patsy would probably say something about _keeping the memory of our loved ones alive in our hearts_ , but Trish knows that there’s no script for this.

When the lock clicks and the door opens, she’s grateful that they don’t really need one.


End file.
